


moss pillows and dreams

by mother_hearted



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Breeding, Centaurs, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mates, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: “I hadn’t meant to cut us off so soon out there, I was hoping to…” he trails off, keeping his eyes on Dimitri’s face to gauge his interest. Only continues when he’s happy with what he sees. “Get the jump on you.”“Oh,” Dimitri repeats.(or: dimitri's unusual mate is finally back in his territory.written for day 2 of nsfwdmclweekend!)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81
Collections: Dimiclaude Wild Weekend





	moss pillows and dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little taur tryst for day 2's prompt: beasts. 
> 
> Inspired by several pieces of art, most notably [these](https://twitter.com/ruebirds/status/1234697248702754817?s=20) [two](https://twitter.com/ruebirds/status/1235428618441904128?s=20) o/

Dimitri lays out his bounty of gifts in front of his guest. No meat, only apples with ruby red skins and bright waxy looking berries. A few berries had gotten crushed during his gathering and he tries to stealthily clean his hand while Claude picks through them. _Tries_ is the key word. 

“Your enthusiasm got the best of you, Dima? I’m flattered.”

Claude grins from where he’s seated, legs folded up underneath him, pillowed by soft moss and ground cover Dimitri had planted in his den just for him. His den has changed dramatically since meeting Claude, full of more color, more life in the creeping vines and their paper thin flowers, the window of ivy that helps filter out the abrasive sun, and the little garden of herbs with scents even Dimitri finds himself enjoying… 

“That tongue’s too big to miss, you know?” His eyes twinkle like the stars still hiding in the sky above them and it’s all Dimitri needs to melt, even as he scoffs. 

He settles onto the floor beside him, his sensitive underbelly enjoying the soft moss too. 

“Yes, well…” He has nothing smart to say. Is simply too pleased to see Claude again after his last visit some odd weeks ago. Today they indulged each other in a chase. Dimitri charging after Claude, cornering him against thickets and dense tree corners, only for his clever buck to outmaneuver him and jump over him, leaving Dimitri dizzy and hungry. 

Hunger was what brought their game to a halt and Dimitri’s pride sent him out to the forest to feed his new mate. He couldn’t hunt his usual game for Claude but he could hunt for fruit and wild greens. 

Claude’s pleased smile alone is enough to get Dimitri rumbling and the hand he places on Dimitri’s chest is all he needs to roll over, giving Claude room to run his fingers through his mane. 

“My big strong provider…” Claude pets his mane affectionately. Dimitri feels even less incentive to find his words when he can purr instead, stretching out on his floor unafraid, eager for the touch he’s missed and craved. Dimitri looks up at him, at the antlers Claude says he’ll let Dimitri decorate one day as his proper partner, and lets himself imagine intricate minerals and gemstones hanging from them, picked out by Dimitri with care…

Claude’s hand moves down to his belly, where his hair is thinner, and it becomes almost ticklish with how he pets. The large toes of his paws twitch and spread when he rubs right between his legs. 

“Oh…”

“Dima,” Claude says like he’s hypnotized too, by the bond between them, the hunger caused by their separation. Just from hearing his name alone, Dimitri knows Claude is hungry for more than just food. “I hadn’t meant to cut us off so soon out there, I was hoping to…” he trails off, keeping his eyes on Dimitri’s face to gauge his interest. Only continues when he’s happy with what he sees. “Get the jump on you.”

“Oh,” Dimitri repeats. Sub-vocalization growing in his throat. Already drunk at the idea of Claude dominating him, Dimitri unable to stop him. Not wanting to stop him even though he should. He’s bigger and stronger and he wants Claude to mount him, treat him like prey in a completely different way.

Over and over…

“Right out in the open?” he asks.

“I’d pull out so you could scare anyone off your territory.” He chuckles. “And then we’d continue. My luscious lion on his belly for me…” His palm smooths out over Dimitri’s belly. “You haven’t given me a cub yet. Or rather, I haven’t put one in you yet. Can’t have you calling me lazy.”

His words grow more and more heated, matching the flush rising to Dimitri’s face and he’s rolling back to all fours. Forearms tucking under his chest in eagerness while he settles into his hind legs, the perfect height for Claude to stand over him. The perfect height for him to rut into Dimitri.

“Mount me,” Dimitri says, all of his pride gone. “I don’t want to wait any longer.” 

_‘Breed me,’_ he thinks desperately. 

Claude groans beside him, standing on strong hooves to step behind Dimitri. Frame him with his toned legs, tickle Dimitri’s back with his belly. 

“Lift up your tail.”

Dimitri jolts at the hand grabbing him fearlessly and Claude has nothing to fear, catching a lion by his tail, a lion face down and offering himself up. 

“Claude, hurry!”

Claude’s laugh comes out rushed and a little pained and then Dimitri is feeling Claude stiff and ready against his opening. He takes his time pushing his cock into Dimitri, stretching out his hole and Dimitri trembles under him, whining shamelessly, paws scratching and tearing up moss. 

“Good boy,” Claude groans above him. Begins to rock into him and make Dimitri yowl, his big tongue hanging out of his mouth as he’s finally fucked. “Sweet kitten, how many, ah, cubs do you want? Three, four?”

“All of them…!” Dimitri groans. “E-Every single one…!”

“Good,” Claude hisses. “You’ve never been with me during my rut. I’ll fuck you good and long. Leave you fat with my young while I forget to eat and sleep, when all I can think about is breeding you.”

Dimitri’s nails dig into the ground in his excitement, imagining his stomach growing fat with Claude’s cubs, his mate keeping him full in every way possible. Thinks of all the beasts he would slay if they dared come near his family. Of their den full and happy. Of his strong buck he shows his belly to, drops to the ground on his belly for.

“Yes,” he chants, “yes, yes, yes, Claude!”

When Claude finishes, growing still after frantically filling Dimitri, Dimitri is left drooling all over himself, panting into his arms. 

“Dima?”

“Mm…?”

“You okay?”

“Mmm.”

Claude pulls away, patting his rump fondly. “Whew, you know how to wear me out.”

Dimitri loudly licks his chops and Claude snorts, coming back beside him to settle in and shove Dimitri over. He rolls onto his back and smiles when Claude cuddles in close to him. Fresh heat still on his face when Dimitri licks his cheeks.

Claude’s nose wrinkles at the sudden slick but eases back in to nuzzle his ribs. “My sweet lion.” Careful with his antlers, he kisses the tip of his nose. “Would it make you happy if you could give me cubs?”

Dimitri stays silent for the moment. Quiet as he thinks. “It would have its challenges. I do not… have to confront them in a fantasy.”

“Yeah,” Claude says. Leaves it at that, doesn’t ask him any more questions. Instead pets at his mane again. “The dream I’m living now is plenty good for me. I’ve got this gorgeous blond.”

“Claude.”

“He purrs so nice for me too.”

“Claude,” Dimitri huffs again but softer, helpless against his petting hands. 

Claude’s hunger does get the best of him, the both of them, and Dimitri spends the rest of the evening on his back, hand fed berries as Claude picks them off one by one. 

It’s dangerous to get used to this… but he knows he already has. 

He waits for his favorite part of the night to come, when he curls around Claude and shelters him from the cold and any predators lurking nearby. 

With Claude tucked safely between Dimitri and the wall of his den, Dimitri can agree. 

He’s off to sleep but he’s already living his dream.


End file.
